First Night Together
by Clarista
Summary: It's about the night of Lily's b-day, and james has this surprise for her. It's rated R because of...well...you'll see. CH 7 IS FINISHED and it's full of to-be-deatheaters, hope u enjoy!
1. First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP.  
  
Note: This is not really NC-17, well first of all cause I'm in my mid teen and second of all cause I'm too shy to write something like that. This is just a tiny bit of description from the most special night James and Lily spend together.  
  
Lily smiled as she remembered the look on James' face when he told her he had a surprise for her tonight. It was when she noticed he hadn't given her a birthday present, as she opened the ones her friends had given her. He put his arms around her and told her to meet him at the common room at 11 in the night, so they would have there own small party and told her not to eat any dinner. Lily had giggled at the time, but she knew that he was being serious. Tonight was going to be their night.  
  
Slowly Lily took off her clothes and changed into the sexy dress she had brought not too long ago, a short strapless black mini-dress. Lily had some how knew something like this would happen, it was like her sixth sense had told her to pack this along with her robes, or maybe it was how she felt about James.  
  
When she finished putting on her make up and was ready to go, she suddenly realized she had almost forgot the most important thing. Her eyes fell on the book she had taken from the restricted section of the library, the book about extremely difficult charms. The one she wanted was in there, but it was one of the easer ones, and with being good at charms and everything she was able to master it by night time.  
  
Lily picked up her wand and quickly did a birth control charm, then quietly went down to the common room. As soon as she got there, she thought she would melt because of the way James looked. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his strong arms and killer abs, with black pants. He also seemed to have charmed his hair to look silky, and was holding a single red rose. But unlike the muggle kind, it seemed to sparkle with water drops.  
  
"Happy birthday Lily," James said as he gave her the rose his hazel eyes sparkling.  
  
"Thanks," and she quickly pulled his head down and covered his lips with hers, "by the way nice hair!", she said smirking when they pulled away.  
  
"I just always figured it was cooler all messy.but you never seemed to like it.and since this is your night." James said grinning, but Lily shook her head.  
  
"You look great both ways, messy is the James Potter I know, and this is the sweetie he can be!"  
  
"Hey, this is not my whole surprise," he smiled at her, "but if you want to really get it, then we'll have to go somewhere else with my invisibility cloak and you gotta let me blind fold you."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Lily smiled back.  
  
After they pulled on the cloak, James picked Lily up and carried her out the common room. Lily couldn't see, but she guessed after a while they were out side since it seemed to get cooler. Soon it was warm again and James put her back on the floor taking the cloak off, and kissing her neck gently, sending shivers down her spine, as he took off her blindfold.  
  
"Where is this?" Lily breathed, looking around the room in total amazement.  
  
"I made some changes in the Shirking Shack," he said.  
  
The room looked nothing like the Shirking Shack she remembered from last year. The old and broken bed had been transformed into a new king sized one with expensive covers, it had been painted dark blue like the night sky, the ceiling was charmed into looking like the night sky full of stars, and there was a two seat small round table on the side which had two plates full of fresh and delicious looking food with candles, a wine bottle and two wine glasses.  
  
"Why don't you seat," James suggested pulling out a chair.  
  
"Thanks," Lily smiled feeling beyond happy as she sat.  
  
"I had nothing to do with Sirius' gift?" James grinned, "he ordered it through OWL mail order.I think."  
  
"Too bad, cause I loved it," Lily smirked.  
  
"Is that so?" James tried to look careless.  
  
"Of course, but not as much as I'm loving this. Although James don't you think it's way too late to eat dinner?" she laughed.  
  
"Then why don't we just skip to desert," James quickly put away their dinner plates and changed them with smaller ones which had cream caramel with a cherry on the top.  
  
Lily didn't feel much like eating so instead she drank some wine and listened to James talk about the his miss adventures with the Marauders, occasionally both of them sharing a laughing fit, and catching each others eyes as they laughed some more. Soon James had finished eating and took a small box out of his pocket.  
  
"I want to give you my present now," he said smiling lovingly at her, his hazel eyes sparkling in the candlelight.  
  
"It's beautiful," Lily said as she opened the box and saw the most beautiful pearl necklace inside.  
  
"Each pearl is from a different sea, given to my great-great grandfather from mermaids themselves in each sea.though I'm pretty sure he stole them!" James said making Lily laugh, "but anyway the point is, the men of my family give this to the women they love on a special evening.and."  
  
"I...wow," words failing her, Lily's eyes locked into Jamas' burning with love, and she went for her own way of thanks and pulled him close for a heart melting kiss.  
  
"I'll put it on you," James whispered in her ear, and went to her side then when Lily lifted her hair up he closed it.  
  
"Thank you," Lily stood up and turned to James, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.  
  
As their kiss got more and more intense, Lily slowly pulled James's shirt up, and with his help pulled it off. Just than thought he stopped.  
  
"Lily are you sure about this?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm 18 and deeply in love with you, so I'm sure I'm ready to do this," she then kicked her sandals off and smiling evilly began to kiss James again.  
  
This time he slowly pulled her dress' zipper down, giving Lily lots of time to say no. When her dress was on the floor, he quickly took off his pants, then carried Lily over to the bed.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to stop here?" James asked as her lowered her on the bed.  
  
"Of course not," Lily whispered and covered his lips with hers.  
  
They kissed hungrily as James unbuckled the front of her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. Lily had never had any one see this much of her, but to her surprise it felt nice. When James had began to kiss her stomach and then the edge of her panties, she couldn't help but let out a groan, but James instead of going farther, pulled himself back up so he could kiss her lips instead.  
  
"You didn't have to stop," she whispered.  
  
He nodded but didn't start to kiss her stomach again. Lily couldn't take it anymore so she put her hands around his boxers and took them off, and at this James gently removed her panties. When he parted her legs and entered her, Lily knew that she had never felt so much pain and pleasure as she did then.  
  
Lily woke up with a handsome face that had the most hazel eyes, gazing lovingly at her.  
  
"Rise and shine beautiful," James whispered as he gently kissed her lips.  
  
"Good morning," Lily smiled remembering the night before.  
  
"Want to go back to school to get some breakfast?" he smiled back.  
  
"No, I want to stay here forever," she said in a warm, dreamy voice, it was hard to return to reality with James covering her with soft kisses.  
  
"We can't stay here forever, we have months before summer starts," James laughed, "But we can stay here for the day, if you want. I already told Sirius last night to send us some food with his owl."  
  
"That sounds great," Lily grinned, "I can always trust you to take care of every thing."  
  
"Always," he smiled, but then something on Lily's neck caught his attention, "you're still wearing that necklace."  
  
"I will never take this necklace off, James Potter, never as long as I'm in love with you."  
  
"I sure hope that's till you die," James joked.  
  
"Me too," Lily said and then she began to kiss James again.  
  
"Are we gonna spend the whole day like this? Cause if we are I'm gonna love it," James said after they stopped to breath.  
  
"You bet," Lily said as he pulled her towards him again. 


	2. The Scoop

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters.  
  
James had his arms around Lily and was whispering sweet nothings to her, as they walked to the great hall for dinner, but as soon as they saw their friends staring at them from the Gryffindor table, they quickly parted.  
  
"So what did you do last night?" Sirius asked trying to keep his voice casual but smiling evilly.  
  
"Nothing we like to talk about," James said firmly, noticing that Lily was blushing.  
  
"Oh really? Could you have done something wrong and that's-" Sirius closed his mouth as James gave him a glare, and nodded as in understanding what his friend wanted.  
  
"Did we miss much?" Lily asked her friend Maya, who shook her head.  
  
"Not really, but you should copy our notes," Maya said.  
  
James and Lily sat beside each other, looking more in love than ever before. As Sirius gazed at the happy couple he realized that they must have don it the night before, it was obvious from sparks in their eyes. For a second Sirius felt jealous, he had of course slept with many girls, more than any other guy at Hogwarts, yet he never felt anything for the girl, just physical attraction. The way the happy couple were looking at each other made Sirius want to trade all those girls for one that he could truly love.  
  
"Do you guys know why you're not in trouble for skipping like the whole day?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why?" James asked, but it didn't seem to matter to him. Nothing seemed to matter to him except for Lily.  
  
"Well Dombledore convinced all the teachers that he needed you for the day, with something very important," Remus said.  
  
"Why though?" Lily looked a bit surprised.  
  
"He seems to think you guys deserve some time alone together," Remus explained, which made Sirius remember the sad things that recently seemed to have happened.  
  
Not too while ago a new dark wizard had risen, and he had murdered James' mother. James of course had been devastated, but Lily had helped him through and now he was back to his old self.  
  
During the rest of the dinner Lily and James didn't say much, but gazed lovingly at each other, but they weren't going to spend the night together again, so Sirius and the guys had time to question James about the night before.  
  
"So.did you do it?" Peter asked as he and Remus changed to their pajamas.  
  
"Will you stop bugging me if I tell you?" James got in a sitting position on his bed.  
  
"Of course," Sirius said but had no intention of doing such thing, as he jumped on his own bed.  
  
"Fine. We did it. Happy now?" James said.  
  
"Not yet. So tell us how she was in bed. I bet her body was absolutely gorgeous," Sirius grinned.  
  
At first James seemed to look disgusted and was about to snap at his friends, but then he grinned and shook his head, "You're not going to give up are you?"  
  
"Never," Sirius put a hand on his heart.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you whatever you like. First of all she was great in bed, or maybe I was too busy thinking about how much I liked her to notice," then James' grin widened, "she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
  
"What did you do to get her to agree?" Peter asked.  
  
"I think she saw this coming, cause she had brought this really sexy dress," James suddenly looked uneasy, "um.guys I feel guilty talking about this, can we just drop it."  
  
"Man, I can't believe in only a few more months the Quidditch world cup will start, I don't think I can wait that long," Remus quickly changed the subject feeling his friend's discomfort.  
  
"I know man." Sirius agreed pulling the covers over himself.  
  
The boys spent the rest of the night talking about Quidditch, mean while the girls were grilling Lily for the scoop.  
  
"Well.did you do it?" Crystal a very pretty half Veela asked.  
  
"Yeah. He was just the sweetest thing," Lily quickly told them about the surprise.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are soooo lucky. None of the guys I slept with did something as romantic for me," Crystal said jealously.  
  
"It's your own fault. Sleeping with guys like Sirius and Remus is only about pleasure, not love," Maya said.  
  
"Maybe, but they're really good in bed, not to mention they also have great buds."  
  
"So, was James good in bed?" Vanessa another one of Lily's roommate asked her.  
  
"You bet, he also had a great body," Lily giggled as she put then her hairbrush and walked to her bed.  
  
After about an hour all the girls fell sleep, except for Lily. She decided to look out the window at the moon, but suddenly an owl came through the open window. Lily recognized the owl at once, it was James'. She quickly took the peace of parchment that was attached to its leg, and read the massage feeling warm all over.  
  
Lily  
  
I've been trying to sleep, but as soon as I close my eyes I see what happened last nigh between you and me, every time. Please tell me we'll have more nights like that, because from now on sleeping by myself is much like being tortured. I want to smell your raspberry shampoo every night, so I would have peaceful dreams. Or feel your warm kisses when I wake up. Please tell me you love me as much as I love you.  
  
Love James  
  
PS hope my owl didn't wake you up! 


	3. What Happened the Night Before?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
  
A/N: Thanx for all the reviews, they were the thing that changed my mind from stopping at the very first chapter!!!!  
  
Sirius tried to sit up in his bed but realizing that his head hurt too much so he gave up, but turned to his side for the first time realizing some one was lying right next to him. This didn't surprise him a bit, even though he had no memory of the night before, since things like this happened to him often, instead he pulled the sleeping girl closer.  
  
"Sirius, you better get up!!! There is a game planned for next week and we really need to practice," James' loud voice shook Sirius out of his sleepy state.  
  
Very unwillingly he got up in a sitting position trying to ignore the girls protesting moan as he pulled away and as he pulled away the sheet under the blanket, so he could use it to cover himself. As he opened the curtains James smirked, Remus grinned, and Peter had the most envious look possible on his face.  
  
"Do you even know her name?" James asked looking at the pretty blond who was fast sleep.  
  
"Let see.I think it's Tracy Shiner-no Shimmer I think.never mind but I think she mentioned something bout being a muggle borne," then Sirius turned to look back at her, trying to ignore his friend's laughter, "and by the looks of her body I say she is a fifth year."  
  
"My, my Sirius, you don't even know the girl's name, and you still cheated on you gorgeous new girlfriend (Ivy), with her. You do remember that Ivy is a Slytherin, meaning she'll surely get revenge," James said as Remus shook in silent laughter beside him.  
  
"Whatever," was all Sirius said as he got to his trunk and began dressing, "It's not like I'm going to tell her bout this, besides everyone knows that I'm a player so it's really her fault for getting with me. On the other hand neither of you should be laughing, after all, Remus sleeps around as much as I, and James, does Lily know that you weren't a virgin before you two made love the first time?"  
  
"Hey I don't bed them on the first date like you-" Remus' protests were cut off by Sirius who had noticed the uncomfortable look on James' face.  
  
"Don't tell me Lily doesn't know."  
  
"Yes well.um what exactly was I supposed to say? Gee Lily I used to sleep around like my friends before we started to date, are you okay with that? Let's be serious here, her and me have only been dating ever since this year and before that we might have been friends but she dated other people and so did I. I don't think what happened with my passed girlfriends is really any of her business," James frowned.  
  
"Make sure you believe it yourself before you tell us," Sirius snored.  
  
"Listen James you can't lie to her, cause the truth always comes out, and trust me she'd rather hear it from you," Remus advised, "Me and Sirius'll manage the practice, go talk to her now, the sooner you tell her the better."  
  
James now looking quite pale nodded and existed the room, looking as if he'd been voted to be the giant spider that they had found in the Forbidden Forest's lunch. Remus too left with Peter trailing along; when Sirius said he'd join them as soon as he cleaned away the evidence of cheating on Ivy.  
  
"Hey baby you need to wake up," Sirius whispered in the girls' ear, making her moan and burry her face in a pillow, sighing he pulled the blankets off her and bit back a smile as the girl gave a squeak and her eyes flew open, "Sorry bout that, but you should really be getting up, and I mean right now."  
  
The girl scowled as she got into a sitting position, then immediately blushed noticing that she was totally naked. Sirius sigh, wishing his partner the night before was a bit older, or perhaps like Crystal who'd probably do a little dance for him before getting dressed, instead of blushing and pulling her knees close to her body. In a way he was paying back for cheating on his latest girlfriend, though really he wasn't cheating.  
  
"Um do you think I can have my clothes back?" the girl whispered.  
  
"Sure-" but as soon as he said this he stopped, the girl's clothes or his from the night before where nowhere on the floor of the edge of his bed. Sighing he made his way to his dorm room's bathroom, thinking they might have stripped there but no such luck, so Sirius began to search all over his dorm room and after 15 minutes he gave up deciding to give the girl some of his own clothes, not thinking much about the mysterious disappearance of their clothes. Little did he know about what had really happened the night before.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily ripped off her cold dirty robes and pulled on an oversized black T- shirt, and gray sweatpants, still in shock. Why was she aching all over? Why did she woken up in beside the lake? What had happened to her the night before? Before she had anytime to ponder on these questions a warm familiar voice, made her look up.  
  
She saw his signal to follow him, and nodded, exiting the room and walking down to the Gryffindor common room. James sat down on a armchair but Lily being still in shock didn't go over to sit on his lap and instead sat on the couch across him, and surprisingly enough James didn't notice anything wrong, since he was so nervous that he was totally out of it.  
  
"Lily I have to tell you something.it er doesn't have anything to do with us, not really, anyway thought I thought that you should still know." he began looking at his hands, but looked up, very unwillingly when she didn't answer him. He blinked in surprise realizing that Lily probably hadn't heard a single word he had said, because she was looking not at him but at the fireplace behind him, with the most peculiar expression on her face.  
  
For the first time James realize that she was pale and shaking, her hair messy and full of earth, her face and bare arms covered with small scratches and dirt, and worst of all her eyes looked lost.  
  
"Lily.are you all right?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards the shaking figure of his love, and sat beside her, yet she continued to look at the fireplace.  
  
"This morning I woke up.I woke up on the edge of the lake, and yet I hardly had any memory of what happened the night before, but things are coming back to me bit by bit. I remember you and Sirius entering the common room with boxes of alcoholic Butterbeer, and starting a game of truth or dare, in which Peter dared me to get drunk, than Sirius who was even more drunk dared me to do a strip tease which I have a foggy memo of doing, and I also remember another dare, it was the one that I had to spend half a night in the Forbidden Forest. It was a summer night and at that time the Forest is usually really hot and humid, so I only pulled my robes on and went to do the dare."  
  
"I let you do that dare all alone," James paled.  
  
"You had too much to drink so you fell sleep before I was dared to do that, and you looked so sweet, almost like a little boy that I didn't want to awake you. Anyway it was as I expected really warm and I was quite drunk so I fell sleep, only to be shaken awake a little later. When I opened my eyes Evan Rosier was on top of me, I had forgotten my wand and my head hurt too much to do anything, and as little as I remember, I think he raped me,"  
  
"Oh gosh no.oh Lily I'm so sorry," James pulled her into his arms and as she sobbed shaking like crazy.  
  
James knew he should feel angry and go kill Rosier, and he did feel angry, VERY angry, but comforting Lily was somehow much more important, revenge would come later.  
  
A/N: the story wouldn't have really worked if only happy things happened to the couple right??? 


	4. Rudolphus’ MistakeRosier's Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (duh!).  
  
A/N: OK, I know the last chapter was confusing, and this one will be a bit too…but I'm writing towards a little twist, so trust me it'll be worth it!!! THANX for all the GREAT reviews!!! ^_~  
  
Rudolphus Lestranges quickly buttoned up his navy blue shirt and left his dormitory without even tucking it into his faded black jeans. He ran down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room, where he found 3 of his friends Avery, Wilkes, and Snape.  
  
  
  
"Hey why up so early Rue?" Avery asked looking away the chessboard he was playing with Snape.  
  
"Have to finish my plot to get Ivy away from Black," Rudolphus laughed darkly.  
  
"How are things going," Snape asked smirking.  
  
"Lets just say if things went as planned, not only will Ivy dump him for good, but he'll be serving detentions every night of the week," he said his smile widening.  
  
  
  
Just then though a tired looking Rosier walked in with his white button down shirt half open and his usually silky black hair very messy. However he was grinning rather smugly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rue, I just saw Sue Ellen, she thanked you for the money. It seems like your plan worked out quite well," even though his words were positive, there was an almost amused glint in his blue eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape asked curiously, looking from Rudolphus to Evan who was now grinning wildly.  
  
Wilkes who hadn't shown much interest didn't sit up from the couch, but he looked up from his thick old evil looking book, "What the hell did you get yourself into Lestranges?"  
  
"Well my plan was to have Sue get Sirius drunk and shag him in McGonagall's office, where I'd left a hidden camera. Sue is now supposed to pretend like it was the other way around when the tape's revealed putting Sirius in major trouble," Rudolphus explained ignoring Evan's laughter, "I've gotta go get the tape now!"  
  
  
  
Rudolphus made a move towards the door, but just then it sprang open…and Ivy appeared wearing a sexy semi-see-through strapless white mini, her sun-kissed waves curtained around her flushed heart-shaped face, and her dark blue eyes sparkling. In other words, absolutely gorgeous, enough for Rudolphus and the others to forget their own names.   
  
"Well, well. Look who finally decided to join her own house for once," Rosier said cruelly, "Tell me Ivy how does it feel knowing that you've fucked every guy in this damn school? Is it true that each house has it's own style—"  
  
"Fuck off Evan," Ivy said without even glancing at him and walked up the stairs running her hand through her hair making the guys all drool. From a distance away they heard another girl's voice asking bout her night, "Great, but I've had better."  
  
For a few seconds no one said anything, but then something hit Rudolphus!  
  
"Wait a sec, she sure wasn't with Black last night, so then…" Rudolphus ran his hand through his dark brown spikes roughly, his eyes round.  
  
"She was cheating on him," Snape concluded.  
  
"Hey man, don't worry," Avery began, "I mean whoever this guy was she sure didn't seem at all into him."  
  
"Then why would she risk being on the stupid Marauder's torture list, just so she can be with him?" Snape snapped  
  
"Then why not just dump Black and go for this guy?"  
  
"Maybe she—"  
  
"Shut-up, both of you!" Rudolphus cut them off angrily. Snape and Avery were about to tell him to shut his own trap when they noticed his large muscles tighten under his shirt, "Do you guys remember what she was wearing last night when she left this room?"  
  
"That sexy white dress—" Avery stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Exactly! So it sure seems like she's been cheating…"  
  
"But then if there's one thing Ivy never does, is betrayal…no true Slytherin pride…" Wilkes spoke for the first time his eyes glistering.  
  
"That's right!!! And let's be honest here for a sec, Black is also known for his loyalty" Avery pointed out, "so there's definitely more to the story than we know."  
  
"But you see Rue, this hasn't been the first time they've cheated on each other," Rosier smirked.  
  
"How do you—" Avery was about to ask.  
  
"I know just about everything that happens in this school," Rosier said casually as he threw himself on an armchair and placed his feet on top of the table, "and I also know that if you (he looked at Rudolphus) go on with your plan, it'll blow up in your face."  
  
"I don't see how," Rudolphus snored, "Ivy is still gonna be mad when I show her that tape, maybe not as mad as I thought, but still enough to get her to dump Black, while he'd still be in major shit with the camera!" while Rudolphus sounded victorious, Rosier shook his head smiling.  
  
  
  
"You don't get it do you?" he smirked at Rudolphus, "Ivy knows bout Black sleeping with other girls, and she is okay with it, the way Black is okay with her screwing other guys!"  
  
"What? That's impossible!" Rudolphus exclaimed.  
  
"Open your eyes man! If you'd stopped trying to break the super couple up for a sec, you'd notice that neither of them is being all that secretive about this. She already knows about Black being with other girls and she's perfectly fine with it, otherwise she'd have dumped him ages ago."  
  
"I still don't see how my plan is gonna back fire on me," Rudolphus crossed his arms, "Let's say your right and Ivy already knows, it still wouldn't keep Black from getting detention every night for the rest of the year!"  
  
"But you know Ivy, that wouldn't stop her from sneaking around late to see him," Rosier pointed out, "In fact she'd love it even more. Most importantly though, is that she'll go to any lengths trying to find out who the fuck got her little Siri-poo in so much shit! Mark my words that she'll get the truth out of Sue Ellen…and then her main target of anger will be…you."  
  
"Face it man, your plan sucked, cause of one reason and one reason only. You had to pay Sue Ellen to get her to do what you wanted her to do, and now Ivy can pay her more to get her talkin'," Wilkes said quietly, "you should always find someone who's got such big grudge against your target you don't really need to pay…or someone you can blackmail."  
  
"What if—"  
  
"Not only will Ddore brake through the memo charm, but he'd figure there's something fishy going on, and Black would be free of all charges making your plan useless and putting you in jeopardy."  
  
"He's right Rue, besides your charms always suck anyway," Snape said sneering.  
  
"The smartest thing to do now, would be to clean up the mess you've made than…well than you could listen to the only way you can break Black and Ivy up for good!" Rosier smiled slyly and lightened a cigarette.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tony asked surprised yet interested.  
  
"Yeah man, whats up?" Avery sat up straighter.  
  
Rosier took a deep breath and passed it on to Wilkes, "Lets just say I have something in mind that not only will it break up the super couple but…guaranty the end to the Marauders. After I'm through with my plan no one in their wild mind would want to be seen anywhere near a Marauder! I can assure you all that those stupid gits will probably end up leaving all on their own, out of shame that is."  
  
"And you're sure it'll work?" Avery asked looking very curious.  
  
"Positive! In fact it'll work like a charm, since no body will suspect the smallest bit of our involvement," Rosier gave a short evil laugh.   
  
A/N: Let's just say this little plot is gonna turn quiet interesting. 


	5. Cleanin up the mess

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…if I did never mind the 5th book…the 7th book would have been out by now…I'm not very patient :)  
  
A/N: Ok I know the last chapter was a little confusing…but I promise to start clearing things up a bit…THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! :D  
  
"Yo Stefan's! Move to Goldstone's right," Sirius ordered to one of the Gryffindor chasers.  
  
"Hey Sirius, can I um talk to you for a sec?" The keeper Rick Trustheart said flying next to Sirius after the 3 chasers had scored passed him into the hoops.  
  
"As soon as you get your head out of your ass and in the game," Sirius said grimly.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry bout today…I, well I saw something last night that…can we talk on the ground?" Rick said very uncomfortably and Sirius snored.  
  
"What are you afraid I'd fall off my broom from shock?" Sirius grinned yet followed Rick down.  
  
When they'd reached the ground and threw their brooms down, they flopped on the ground and Rick looked down at his shoes uncomfortably.  
  
"Listen man, I'm not trying to make trouble for you or anything, but…well…remember that chick you've hooked up with, the Slytherin beauty? Well…I'm not too sure or anything but, I think I saw her making out with this other dude in top of the astronomy tower."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything for a second so Rick went on nervously, after all most of the boys in the school looked up to all the Marauders, specially James and Sirius, "Look man, I'm not trying to mess things up for you two. Actually I think I was probably wrong anyway, I mean it was kinda dark—"   
  
"Hey what's up you two? Don't tell me your bailing on practice so you can gossip?" Remus suddenly appeared in front of the two guys still on his broom.  
  
  
  
Rick took this as the prefect chance to escape, while Sirius sighed deeply and motioned for Remus to join him on the ground.  
  
"You know that I'd never cheat on anyone right?" Sirius said looking out at the trees.  
  
"Well I did, till this morning I mean," Remus smiled, "what's going on Sirius, spill…I know there's something fishy happenin' between you and Ivy."  
  
Sirius smiled and turned to look at Remus, "My relationship with Ivy isn't as exclusive as peeps think. She says she can't do the whole commitment thing, and all that shit…I'm so stupid, I mean I spend all that time chasing her down and now…" Sirius got up so quickly he nearly knocked Remus over, "Anyway I have a bigger problem to deal with now!"  
  
"What?" Remus asked looking surprised.  
  
"I think I had sex in McGonagall's office last night!"  
  
"What??!!!" Remus stared at him in shock, "you didn't…did you???"  
  
"Yup, I did…I mean my memory is still a bit fuzzy and all…but I'm positive I was doing it in her office!"  
  
"Sirius this is bad! This is really bad!!!"  
  
"Tell me bout it, that's why I have to go to her office like right now, before she wakes up!"  
  
***  
  
Rudolphus looked at Rosier suspiciously, while the rest sat their with totally excited expressions on their faces.  
  
"Your not pullin' my leg, are you?" Rudolphus asked.  
  
"Nope! All you have to do for now buddy is, you gotta go clean up your little mess, before it bites you in the ass!!!" Rosier laughed coldly lightning up another cigarette.  
  
"Fine, but if your little scheme doesn't work out the way you said it would…" Rudolphus's muscular arms tightened under his shirt.  
  
"What?" Rosier smirked breathing out smoke.  
  
"Then you better watch your back!" and with that Rudolphus left the room and made his way towards McGonagall's office. 


	6. Swirl

Disclaimer: I own nuttin!  
  
"That Fucking asshole!!!" Sirius yelled out angrily, "who the fuck does he think he is tryin' to get ME into trouble???"  
  
"Fuck man chill!" Remus said, "Ok so he tried to get you in shit…but something went wrong."  
  
"And if it hadn't?"  
  
"But it did," Remus grinned, "and we found out, and this calls for revenge!"  
  
"You bet," Sirius said, but he wasn't over being angry still, so Remus hastily suggested they'd go to their common room and get started on planning' for the prank.   
  
As the two boys walked back, Sirius couldn't stop talking bout how he would've liked nothing better than to break Rudolphus's neck the second they found him in McGonagall's office…until two skinny arms were wrapped around his waist.  
  
The two boys turned around to find the goddess of all hotties, Ivy standing there wearing a skimpy semi-see-through white top and very short skintight jean shorts. It wasn't before long that Sirius had forgotten all about Tony as he was wrapped around his so called girl, and sighing Remus made his way towards that Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
  
  
As he made his way to the Gryffindor table, he bumped into Helena, a tall blond girl he had a crush on when he was in his first few years. What was strange was that they never really hooked up even though they were good friends; it seemed like she was hardly ever single…they just never made it.  
  
"Hey Remus," she said, giving him a small smile, but something in her eyes told Remus that she was not ok.  
  
"What's wrong?" she looked startled to hear this, but then a sad smile stretched over her face.  
  
"I just got a letter from Joel (her boyfriend),he…he said the long term thing wasn't really working for him…he dumped me!" Remus pulled her close and brushed off her hair off her face, "I know these things happen all the time…but it just hurts so much."  
  
  
  
Remus didn't really say anything but picked up to hamburgers for them and led her out the Great Hall, where they could have more privacy, boy was he a nice guy.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"That guy you just saw leaving with the blond is one of them," Lila informed the new transferred student who had been sorted into Slytherin, Tatiana.  
  
"Woah, he is CUTE!" she said practically drooling.  
  
"Cute? Remus Lupin is a SEXY badass!" Alishia said, another Slytherin 6th year.  
  
"I've gotta admit, the guys are way hotter here!" Tatiana exclaimed.  
  
"And you only saw one of the Marauders so far…your like gonna faint if you see James and Sirius at the same time," Marcia giggled, and the others followed.  
  
"Ok now on to the girls…the girl you saw with Remus would be a big competition if she was single for like a whole day! Lily Potter was one of our biggest rivals until last year when she got her paws into Potter…now the winning Quidditch teams captain is totally off limits!" Alishia said looking disgusted.   
  
"Where is she?" Tatiana asked.  
  
"She's not here," Marcia said, and then pointed to the entrance of the Great Hall, "But there is one of our biggest competition walking in with her guy."  
  
  
  
Tatiana turned to look and for an instant her breath was taken away. She was staring at the most good-looking boy she had ever seen…until she noticed the gorgeous girl hanging on to him.  
  
"Who is he?" was all she could master at that moment.  
  
"Sirius Black and his skanky girlfriend Ivy Spheres," Alishia said.  
  
"Gosh, what is with that boy and muggle clothing," Lila grimaced.  
  
Tatiana didn't really see what Lila's problem was with muggle clothes, after all, all magical families had to sent their kids to muggle schools till they were 11. She actually loved Sirius's white muscle shirt and gray sweats…it made his hot bud look even hotter.  
  
"Oh please! Like you don't think he looks totally gorgeous coming out of Quidditch practice all sweaty and dressed in sweats! Last week it was your problem with him wearing headbands and bandanas [and I should add he looks really hot with his white headband today] and now this! You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Ivy!" Alishia smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right! I'm madly in love with Sirius," Lila said sarcastically, "only sluts like Ivy go out with him, knowing how many people he slept with!"  
  
"Why don't you keep telling yourself that until you actually believe it," Alishia snored.  
  
"Besides, I bet you're parents will be pleased to find that you married someone of the few pureblood families left, as you keep reminding us of course!" Marcia smirked.  
  
"URGH! Why don't you get it through you're head…I DO NOT WANT SIRIUS BLACK!" Lila half screamed, though shocked, none of them seemed convinced.  
  
"We've caught you staring at him, Lila," Alishia said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"You're plan have better work," Rudolphus hissed through his clenched teeth, as he watched Ivy walk to the Gryffindor table with Sirius all over her.  
  
"Don't worry it will," Rosier smirked, "just chill and wait a little while, all right!"  
  
"Fine," Rudolphus said as he forced himself to look away.  
  
"For now just find something to keep yourself occupied, we can't put our plan to action till the spring break! And I think I just found how I'll be keeping my self busy for a little while!" Rosier was looking down the table sneering.  
  
  
  
Rudolphus followed his gaze to see the new girl Tatiana and smirking he high fived Rosier, admitting that she was HOT. But then of course he was sure there was really no girl for him except for one…Ivy. Sometimes he wondered why he was so hung up on her, sure she was hot, but so were a bunch of other girls, and because of his chiseled looks many of them would have loved to date him. But he knew Ivy was different, he really cared about her…ever since that summer.  
  
  
  
The two of them had been neighbors, but they had never really visited much at all…until one stormy night when he had heard a banging on his window and found Ivy sitting on her broomstick in the rain. Since his parents had gone away for the summer, he led her stay for nearly a week…and even though nothing had really happened they had spend a lot of time talking, and having fun together, and basically just getting to know each other . Ever since that week though, Rudolphus could not get Ivy out of his head, not even when she had started going out with Black!   
  
Ivy is so much more to me than a pretty face, and I'm going to get her away from that creep Sirius…even if she wont come to me she deserves someone better than that lying scum, Rudolphus thought to himself, Evan's plan will work like a charm!!!  
  
While Rudolphus was so busy with his crush on Ivy, he never noticed that Bellatrix Black had always had her eyes on him…not until it hit him the hard way!  
  
A/N: I promise to come back to Lily and James in the next chapter!!!! 


	7. Rudolphus’ Collection

Disclaimer: I own nuttin.  
  
A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooo SORRY for taking soooooooooooooooo long to update, first I had to make changes after reading book 5…then my computer got screwed up…aaaah, life is just great!  
  
Remus walked back to the Gryffindor room, with a bit of a grin on his face. Helena was a babe, that was for sure, and what else was that he was, as it seemed the next guy on her list. It wasn't that Remus had a crush on her or anything, but he could really dig her. However all the happy feeling was sucked right out of him the second he got in his dormitory.  
  
Ever since about a week ago James had started acting really odd and out of it…and he wouldn't even tell them what was going on. Sirius had kept trying to bring it up lightly with a joke ("trouble in bed?"), but James kept pushing them both away.   
  
Now Remus walked in to find his best friend crying, something he hadn't seen in a while since the death of Mr. Potter. Yet there was James staring into space with tears running down his face, he never actual sobbed or anything, but the tears just came, and he wouldn't talk to anyone for hours and just still…not watching but just staring into darkness…   
  
Quietly Remus made his way towards James and sat on his bed, without a word he just sat there…when James was ready he'd talk, pain was one of the things that you learned how to deal with when you grew up like brothers.  
  
***  
  
Sirius came to a halt, and there in front of him stood the very person he had wanted to beat the hell out of, standing right in front of him. Rudolphus Lestranges had his muscles flexed and ready for a fight, and Sirius was more than pleased to give it to him. Though most wizards preferred using their wands in a fight…Sirius felt it more satisfying to have skin to skin contact, and he was pretty sure Rudolphus did too after all the time the boy had spend making his buddy so buff.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you get the fuck out of my way, there is a pretty lady here, don't want your nasty face displeasing her, now do we?" Sirius said smiling down at Ivy, and pushing his way past Rudolphus.  
  
"Watch it Black," Rudolphus grabbed Sirius' collar, and sending anger flash through Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Nice grip," Sirius said, but then twisted his arms sending him in a howl of pain, "but mine's better."  
  
"If it's a fight you want Black, you got it!" Rudolphus said straightening, but Sirius had just noticed something   
  
"You know, I might have considered that if you weren't such a sissy," then suddenly Sirius put his hand in Rudolphus' pocket and took out a lacy pink thong, "you got a nice little collection, real nice Lestranges!"  
  
Laughter ringed across the Great Hall as Sirius pulled the thong over Rudolph's' head, and walked away with Ivy back to the door of the Great Hall.  
  
"Why are we going back?" Ivy asked a perfectly tweezed eyebrow raised.   
  
"It's WAY too crowded there, how bout we go somewhere a bit more…private?"   
  
"Well you're dormroom is probably empty…"  
  
"Well then, lets get going!" Sirius smirked. 


	8. Revenge of a Marauder

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter…now if I did…you don't wanna know what would happen! ^_^  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews, and I just wanted to say, this whole fic won't be all dark stuff…humor and romance are gonna come up too…specially at their graduation…hee hee!  
  
It has now been a little over a week since Remus and Sirius had first found James in distress, and both had a shrewd idea it was something to do with Lily, whom he spent a lot of time with. Long ago, too long in Sirius' mind, they had learned a charm to hoodwink the girls' stair case to let them up…and at the time it had become quite use full, but now more than ever.  
  
Sirius took off his sweaty T-shirt, he had gone to Hogsmead to get some Honeydukes chocolates and some bottles of butter beer, but not for himself. It was all for Lily on James' orders of course, because these days no buddy really did see much of her, except for James and her roommates. The poor girl stayed in her room, and never even attended her classes…rumors about Lily were everywhere, since no one could find her in the hospital wing.  
  
Slowly Sirius began to rub his temples, as he laid there on top of his bed covers, listening to Peter's snores and watching Remus toss around groaning softly. He had known from long ago that no matter how many times you awoke Moony, he would always fall back into his nightmare…unless he was so tired from the day's events that he just fell like a brick. Lately though the Marauders hardly did anything anymore, no dates, no Hogsmead trips for fun, no fun pranks…  
  
Sirius heard a small click of the dormitory door, and was listening in silence as James ripped off his clothes and sank under covers, except he didn't. Suddenly Sirius looked up to see James standing next to his bed, and without a word he got up too, and pulled on a new shirt over his damp chest. The two of them quietly got down to the common room, then the Entrance Hall, and soon wandered off down the grounds.  
  
The two walked wordlessly for sometime, gazing at the Forbidden Forest, where they had so many foolish adventures as kids, and some incredible ones as they got older and became anigamus. But now neither felt energetic enough to enter it, so they made sat down next to the lake, and Sirius watched James throw rocks into it. He knew James was totally aware of his eyes focused on his face, but James kept on with his rock throwing his eyes full of concentration his face tense. Sirius knew James would talk when he had let go of all the tension, when the rock hitting the surface took some of the anger out…and surely enough, James' face began to relax…and he turned to Sirius.  
  
"He raped her," only a whisper escaped James lips, but it was enough to send an icy bucket of water down Sirius' spine, he understood exactly what James had meant.  
  
"Snape?" Sirius asked quickly, but he wasn't so sure he was right, and watched James' face contort with fury and he gave a slight shook of the head.  
  
"Rosier," this time it was more of a hiss, as James' fingers were digging deep into the earth, Sirius felt a huge amount of hatred…larger than how he felt towards his mother even…  
  
"I want to kill him," James hissed so sharply, Sirius was sure it could cut the grass, as a particularly cold breeze swapped passed them.  
  
"I know…we should," Sirius felt his own teeth clattering, how could this be? "James, did she get herself checked up?"  
  
"No," and for the first time that night, James looked defeated, "she won't go to madam Pomfrey."  
  
"But…then take her to you're mom," Sirius looked at James, they're eyes widening in realization, "she is probably the best healer there is, and what better place to rest in than your house…"  
  
"Ya…ya, we'll take her to my mom early in the morning," James said slowly, and suddenly his face became expressionless and cold, "but we'll take care of Rosier tonight!"  
  
***  
  
Being a Marauder meant you knew things no one else knew, or ever would know…it meant you had the power to get back at anyone much worst than what they've done to you, and tonight James and Sirius were ready to do just that. They had cheeped down to the Slytherin dungeons, and whispered a rather disturbing password, and got in to the cold Green and Silver common room. Still hidden under the invisibility cloak, they traveled up the boys' steps and entered the first of the two doors that bared the seventh year sign, and to there luck there was Rosier on the second bed to the right, between Wilks and Lestranges.   
  
They watched in hatred as Rosier rolled back to the middle of the bed, snoring softly, the blankets down to his waist, moonlight ripping across his bare chest. Sirius felt as James Slowly pulled out his wand, and throwing the invisibility cloak off of his arm, as he whispered out the hex, and a bright light hit Rosier right in the chest. 


End file.
